Sunil Bakshi
Sunil Bakshi is a member of HYDRA and the right hand man of Daniel Whitehall. Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Shadows" Sunil Bakshi acted as Carl Creel's HYDRA contact. After Creel stole a file and killed Roger Browning, Bakshi awarded him with a rare, near-flawless musgravite that Creel enjoyed absorbing. Bakshi reported to Daniel Whitehall that Creel had successfully procured the Obelisk. "Heavy is the Head" Recognizing that S.H.I.E.L.D. was in pursuit of Creel, Bakshi chose not to rendezvous with him at the diner where he would retrieve the Obelisk. Later that night, Bakshi contacted the frustrated Creel with the new location where he would hand the device over to him. They met the next day, but Creel refused to hand the Obelisk over until Bakshi helped him get the infection from coming into contact with the Obelisk under control. Bakshi told Creel to remember his training, and how he was happy to comply with Hydra's orders. Before Creel could hand it over, the two of them were ambushed by Lance Hunter, a mercenary working for S.H.I.E.L.D. who wanted to avenge Izzy Hartley's death at Creel's hands. During the resulting commotion, Bakshi ran away, forcing him to return empty-handed. "Making Friends and Influencing People" While on the hunt for Donnie Gill, Bakshi turned his attention to Jemma Simmons, one of the scientists studying Gill's cells. In reality, Simmons was an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. infiltrating the organization for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new director Phil Coulson. Bakshi interrogated Simmons, demanding why she "lied" to HYDRA for not disclosing her previous relationship with Donnie, but Simmons assured him she did not know whose cells she was studying and that she was loyal to Hydra. Bakshi tested Simmons' loyalty when they tracked Gill to a boat in the port of Casablanca by having her confront him alone. Gill had a record of killing any Hydra agents sent after him, so Bakshi hoped to use their history together to keep Donnie from attacking them. Although Simmons was able to make contact with Gill, they were interrupted by a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents also after him. Donnie realized what was really going on and attacked Simmons, who ran back to Bakshi and a team of heavily-armed Hydra agents. Donnie followed her to them, but Bakshi stepped out in front of them and was able to reactivate Donnie as a brainwashed operative for Hydra using the same phrase he used to get Creel to regain control of her powers. Bakshi then ordered Donnie to use his freezing abilities to ice the boat and kill the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents aboard, but Skye took out Donnie before he could hurt anyone. Although they lost their target, Bakshi told Daniel Whitehall that he believed it was time for him to meet Simmons in person. "Face My Enemy" ''To be added "A Hen in the Wolf House" To be added "The Writing on the Wall" To be added "The Things We Bury" To be added "...Ye Who Enter Here" To be added "Aftershocks" To be added "Love in the Time of HYDRA" To be added "The Frenemy of My Enemy" To be added "The Dirty Half Dozen" To be added Relationships *Daniel Whitehall - Leader. *Carl Creel - Subordinate. *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Enemies. *Grant Ward - Enemy and ally by brainwashing. *Kara Palamas - Enemy and ally by brainwashing. *Jemma Simmons - Enemy and killer. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Simon Kassianides ***"Shadows" (First appearance) ***"Heavy is the Head" ***"Making Friends and Influencing People" ***""Face My Enemy" ***"A Hen in the Wolf House" ***"The Writing on the Wall" ***"The Things We Bury" ***"...Ye Who Enter Here" (Mentioned only) ***"Aftershocks" ***"Love in the Time of HYDRA" ***"The Frenemy of My Enemy" ***"The Dirty Half Dozen" ***"Scars" (Mentioned only) ***"S.O.S. Part One" (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' "Shadows" Sunil_Bakshi_HYDRA.jpg Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Created characters Category:HYDRA agents Category:Villains Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased